


Castiel's Family

by silverxrain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxrain/pseuds/silverxrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the angels under one roof make for an incredibly chaotic household. But it's when Castiel goes to meet the new neighbors that things really all go to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under One Roof

Castiel's family is large. Very dysfunctional. And loud.

They all live in a sprawling house that was originally a basic wooden ranch-type structure, but has had so many modification and add-ons and refurbishments in brick and stone and marble and even a little limestone hut out front where Joshua likes to live, for easy access to the sheep.

The founding father of the family is Chuck. He's the big boss, but he's rarely at home, always taking off in that battered minibus painted with flowers for a road trip to some hippie festival three states away. During Chuck's absences, some older sibling will deem themselves in charge, and start designating roles and managing the family business, which is making all manner of things out of clay. They have a great big stone room for the actual process of making things, and a stone kiln, well away from the wooden parts of the house.

Castiel actually tried taking over himself once. His younger siblings treat him with awe in memory of those short months. His older siblings try to garner his support for their endeavors, or do their best to pretend it never happened.

Castiel just has so _many_ siblings and aunts and uncles and nephews and nieces that it's not at all surprising to come across a family member he's never met before in their huge home. There's also the fact that due to frequent disagreements, the losers will often up and take off without a trace, so it's not entirely common to lose family members too. 

Due to the household consisting of various offshoots of the same family, they don't all have the same last name. The name of the business is Shurley's Earthenware, so that was the original surname, but Castiel still has no idea how he ended up with Novak on his student ID and his older sister Anna with Milton. 

Castiel's family lived in relatively dysfunctional peace, but Castiel can put his finger on the exact moment everything became chaos. The day the Shurley family tipped over into crazy was the day Castiel decided to go meet the new neighbors.


	2. Meet the Winchesters

They seem nice enough.

Okay, what Castiel means is that every single one of them is stunningly attractive, and none more than the two boys Mary proudly introduces as 'Sam and Dean'. Dean gives him a flirty onceover as he dumps a duffle bag on the table. Scandalized, Mary scolds him, "We eat dinner on that table, get that filthy bag _off_ ," to which Dean rolls his eyes but gives her a loving look. Sam shakes his hand with a genuine smile and says, "Nice to meet you, uh, Castiel, was it?" which is almost worse. Castiel smiles and nods. He's not sure which of them he wants to get to know first. Dean saunters up with a grin, bumping shoulders with his brother. "Castiel is kind of a mouthful. Why don't we just call you Cas?" to which Castiel bites his lip and nods, looking at them both under his eyelashes. 

Then John comes in from work, dumping his duffel bag on the table ("Get that off!") and wants to shake his hand. He has a strong grip, but there's a friendly, universally fatherly look in his eyes. He claps Dean on the shoulder, asks how Sam's day was. They drift off to discuss something, leaving Castiel with Dean, whose grin hasn't dropped off his face. "So, wanna stay for dinner, Cas?" Mary gives her approval from where she's sorting through her own duffel on the table, lifting - are those _knives_? - and cleaning them - is that _blood_? Dean turns around. "Ma, how come you can clean the knives on the table but I can't put my bag on the table?" 

"Because I've seen where you drop that bag, boy, and anyway, I am careful about cleanin'. You're as bad as your father about getting blood everywhere." Mary catches him staring and laughs. "Don't look too worried, young Novak. We hunt game often. Moved up here where the picking's better. And legal." 

Castiel's eyes go big. He's already awestruck by this family, every one of them lean and beautiful and dangerous, with smiles that could kill. And apparently that's not even the extent of the family. Dean takes him into the lounge. There's none of the usual ornaments you'd expect in a hunter's lodge, animal heads on the wall and such. The Winchesters seem too classy for that type of showing off. Dean sits him down on the wicker chair and he throws himself in the chair beside him and tells him about how uncle Bobby and his wife Ellen moved in with Ellen's girl Jo, how it's a good thing Jo's not related to him by blood because damn, she's pretty and can throw a knife better than him. He doesn't plan on making a move, but still he'd feel wrong about the appreciative thoughts he's had about her if she wasn't Ellen's daughter from her first marriage. Dean goes into more detail than Castiel thinks it's customary to do with a complete stranger, but Dean says they'll be seeing a lot of each other, and Castiel sure hopes he's right.

Dean describes his baby sister Charlie next, how she was adopted after the Winchesters met her at a police department, (he says that's a story for another time), and how she can drop a ferret with a shotgun at twenty paces, but she's in her element at the heart of her world of technology, surrounded by her various gadgets and different computer models, a collection apparently pieced together by begging, borrowing and stealing. The Winchesters apparently walk the wild side of the law. Lastly, there's cousin Kevin, (who is actually a third or fourth cousin) who moved in since his mother took a secretive, high-profile job that takes up most of her time. Dean here shares his opinion that she's part of the secret service. "I've always wanted something vaguely James Bond in my life," he laughs. "Aunt Linda is the closest I'm gonna get."

Dean's face is inviting, animated when he talks and gestures, he tells stories like you've been his drinking buddy for the past couple years, instead of someone he met about an hour ago. Also, the way he _touches_  so casually really throws Castiel. No one does that kind of casual touching in his house. The only person who consistently touches him in a friendly, affectionate way like this is his big sister Anna. Pretty, red-headed Anna with her huge eyes in her childish face, who could be as strong as steel, and always knew what to do, even when he didn't. He'd like for Anna to meet Dean. She'd like him. 

Castiel resettles himself in the air. The smell of Mary's cooking drifts in from the hallway. John and Sam's voices in a low murmur can be heard from the next room. Castiel thinks he'd like to spend more time here. 

 


	3. Now That We're Neighbors

It's later in the evening, and Castiel knows he's already overstayed his visit.

When Dean was done explaing his family to Castiel, he began describing his own. The massive house which was always filled with people. He said it was like when you went to one of those family reunion parties, and you didn't quite know everyone, but there was always food, and you stuck with the few people you knew, but instead of it being one social event, it was a regular household for him. Dean looked intrigued, and not a little saddened for him. Castiel told him about Anna, and Dean looked markedly interested in a different way.

"Is she hot?" Dean asked straight out.

"I.. think so? I mean, she's my sister, I can't really judge."

"C'mon, man." Dean grins and puts his arms behind his head. "Don't hold out on me if you've got a hot sister. Even I can tell when my siblings are good looking. Hell, it's probably in the genes," he says, and laughs.

"Probably is," Castiel agrees, thinking too late that might be something best left in his head. But Dean looks flattered, so it turns out well. 

"So, you're tellin' me you don't even remember every relative in there?" Castiel shakes his head.

"Wow." Dean draws a breath through his teeth. "So you just bump into somebody eating pancakes at 3 AM, you don't even know their name? And I thought  my family was kinda weird." Dean looks over to make sure Castiel isn't offended. His forehead is wrinkled in confusion.

"Does your family eat pancakes at 3 AM?" he asks. 

"Noo, I mean, yes, sometimes," Dean says, pushing a memory of Sam's naked chest trailed with whipped cream out of his head. He has no idea if this obviously sheltered kid even knows what a boner is, but either way, that's not something he needs right now.

"So when do we get to meet your family?" Dean asked, swinging his boots up to rest on an ottoman. His mother would probably skin him for putting his feet up on furniture while still wearing his boots.

"Uh, well, not all of them will be interested. In meeting the neighbors."

"Well then, tell me about a few me and Sam might like."

"Well, there's Anna," Cas said, with the expression of an adoring younger sibling in his very blue eyes that Dean recognized from Sam. "Balthazar, he's fun, too. Gabriel, too. Gabriel really ought to have moved out by now. He only crashes at home when he's not at frat parties anyway." Cas rolls his eyes at his wayward big brother. "Rachel's nice, I'm not sure what she'd think of you, though," he says, eyeing Dean's leather jacket and the bottle of beer he's cracked open.

"Right, well, you did say some of them were stuck up." Privately, he thinks Cas is a little uptight himself, but if they're going to be friends, he can soon change that. 

"I - uh, it's getting late," Cas says, glancing outside at the darkening sky. "I have to go."

Mary looks disappointed that he won't stay for dinner, but invites him to come around tomorrow. Dean promises he'll properly introduce him to Sam then. Hurrying through the gate and down the broken paving stones that lead to his house, Castiel's glad he finally has something to look forward to in his dead-end town. 


End file.
